


Chocolate Kisses

by KnightNinja13



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNinja13/pseuds/KnightNinja13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feelings had always been there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time, and do apologize, no excuses, I will do better this year. Here's something short and sweet while I get my inspiration juices flowing.

She walked up to the book shelve and blindly reached into the bag with one hand for a one by one piece of chocolate. She got a Snickers, her favorite, and since the novel was still in her left hand she tore the wrapper off with her teeth, using her lips and tongue to slowly maneuver the candy half way into her mouth. He called her name as she returned her attention to the book causing her to look up and her eyes widened in shock as he closed the distance between their faces and bit off the half of the mini candy bar that was sticking out. He made sure their lips brushed before parting ways and smirking while chewing as her cheeks slowly turned rosy at the loss of her first meaningful kiss. How on earth could he possibly know that she had wanted him to do that for the longest time? He couldn't and he didn't, he just happened to want her, the same way she wanted him. In a purely nonphysical yet physical, totally romantic, teenage romance way that made every other person's relationship look like it sucked.


End file.
